U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,610 makes reference to the display of packaged by the hanging of packaged articles from a peg or rod. This patent describes the fact that some of these packages include a transparent or translucent plastic bag which is provided with a hole through which the aforementioned peg or rod may extend. Reference is also made to the fact that potential consumers are inclined to remove such package from their associated pegs and to the fact that replacement of the packages on such pegs is a somewhat dufficult matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,610 discloses, for purposes of avoiding difficulty such as noted above, display package in which a plastic bag is provided with a plastic hanger. The plastic hanger is disposed within a pocket formed at the top of the bag with the hook portion of the hanger extending through a hole in the top peripheral edge of the bag. The bag has layers thereof bonded together below the hanger to entrap the hanger with the bag. This patent discloses a method of forming a hangable package by positioning the hanger within the bag and bonding the layers of the bag together while the top edge of the hanger arms is positioned against the top peripheral edge of the bag.
It will be noted that certain difficulties may occur with respect to the type of construction envisaged in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,610. First of all the positioning of the hanger depends upon the seam which is developed beneath the hanger since the hook portion of the hanger itself has no provision for locking the same against the displacement. It will also be noted that a hanger of such a construction is readily susceptible of lateral movement since the slit which accommodates the insertion of the hanger must be wide enough to accommodate the hook portion thereof while the neck which connects the hook to the internal base portion of the hanger is substantially narrower than the slit thereby permitting undesirable lateral movement of the bag relative to the hanger.
Other patents which make reference to the provision of a hanger in a polyethylene bag or the like include the Brewill U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,722, the Herrin U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,930 and the Strongwater U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,102. In the Brewill construction, the hanger tends to fall into the bag when it is not supporting the associated package and, in instances where an adhesive is applied to the bag material, this involves an additional undesirable step. In the Strongwater Patent, the structure is such that a hanger is sandwiched between a pair of shelves forming the associated package and special assembly techniques must be employed to flex and position the hanger.
Other U.S. patents relating generally to the subject matter of the instant invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,561; 3,429,498; 3,500,995; 3,549,085; 3,651,929; 3,693,876; 3,695,418; 3,782,622; and 4,084,689.